


彦不尤衷

by Vickyj0128



Category: BL - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickyj0128/pseuds/Vickyj0128





	彦不尤衷

林彦俊一打开门就把尤长靖甩到了床上，脱掉碍事的西装扯掉多余的领带，衬衫解开了两颗纽扣露出了漂亮的锁骨。

尤长靖在床上惊魂未定的看着这一画面，他突然觉得自己好像玩大了，很难想象他接下来会遭受些什么。

林彦俊可能用平生最快速度洗完了一个澡，然后简单围了个浴巾就出来了。林彦俊的身材和小时候瘦弱的他完全不同，现在八块巧克力腹肌，看得尤长靖快流口水了。

“进去洗澡，我在床上等你！”林彦俊云淡风轻地说出这句话让尤长靖脑子轰的一下，脸瞬间爆红。

“什么鬼啦！”尤长靖非常怂的跑去浴室，进去之后发现林彦俊居然把洗澡水给他放好了，往常洗澡战士的尤长靖今天意外泡在浴缸里迟迟不想出去。

“尤长靖你泡太长时间了，快出来。”林彦俊敲了敲浴室的门，皱着眉头有点担心地看着里面。

尤长靖可能不知道林彦俊在水里加了可以催情的精油，这种东西泡的时间越久，渗入皮肤中的量也越多。果不其然，从浴室出来的尤长靖已经有点不清醒了，整个人软绵绵的趴在林彦俊身上。

“好热，难受。”尤长靖在林彦俊眼皮底下扒着自己的睡袍，露出白皙透粉的皮肤，胸前两处粉嫩的领域在浴袍下若隐若现。

“林彦俊，你身上好舒服。”尤长靖觉得林彦俊身上好凉，放纵自己抱住了他在他身上蹭来蹭去。

林彦俊下腹一紧，低头就吻上了尤长靖半张的小嘴。灵巧的舌在尤长靖唇缝边缘游走着，用齿轻咬着柔软的唇瓣拉扯，缠绵着迟迟不肯进入。

直到尤长靖唔咽地伸出舌头请求进入时，林彦俊才坏心眼的探了进去。

林彦俊把尤长靖放到床上，细长的手指在尤长靖身后那处打转，尤长靖难耐地呻吟出声。林彦俊把早就准备好的润滑剂倒在了手上，轻轻进入一指，尤长靖没被侵略过的地方，此时正被林彦俊用手指侵犯着。

因为尤长靖在催情的精油作用下，那里已经变得很柔软，一张一合地吸着林彦俊的手指，待林彦俊伸到三指的时候尤长靖的小家伙已经硬的不行了。林彦俊摸到了一个凸起的地方坏心眼的摁了下去，尤长靖陡然尖叫着射了出来，弹起来的身子紧紧抱着林彦俊不松手。

刚泻过身的尤长靖气喘吁吁地趴在林彦俊肩头，有些委屈地抽了抽鼻子，哼哼唧唧的不知道说些什么。林彦俊抬起他的身子，让尤长靖坐在自己身上，看着他高潮后红红的眼眶和诱人的嘴唇，又一次激烈的吻了上去。

两人唇舌相交，林彦俊吻得异常凶猛，尤长靖有些承受不住，用小拳头捶着林彦俊的胸口。两人来不及吞咽的津液顺着脖子流了下去。

直到尤长靖挣扎着想挣脱时，林彦俊才放开了他。尤长靖其实早就清醒了，但是他没有拒绝这场荒唐的性事，他不好意思说自己竟然很喜欢林彦俊亲吻自己碰触自己的感觉，甚至他更想让林彦俊狠狠的进入自己。

林彦俊拿起了一个猫尾一样的东西，插进了尤长靖的小穴里，因为是仿真产品，所以猫尾还在左右摇摆。林彦俊开启按钮一档，跳蛋在尤长靖甬道里轻微跳动着，尤长靖控制不住的发出连续不断的呻吟。

“小俊，不要～嗯～很难受～哈～”尤长靖此时觉得自己要死掉了，情欲折磨的他想立刻被林彦俊干死。

林彦俊的大手包裹住尤长靖身前的性器，突然快速的撸动了起来。尤长靖被前后夹击的快感逼的哭泣求饶。

“小俊，不要，求你停下来。”

“长靖，你真可爱，但是你可能缺少点调教，今天就让我来教教你这不听话的小猫咪吧！”林彦俊对着尤长靖的小嘴啄了好几下，又把跳蛋开到了二档，一路向下吻着尤长靖的喉结，锁骨。

林彦俊辗转到胸前两点的时候停了下来，尤长靖似乎是不满林彦俊的刹车，欲求不满的把胸脯挺起来往林彦俊嘴边送。

“长靖，叫我彦俊。”林彦俊含住尤长靖一边的凸起吸吮着。

尤长靖脸红的把脸别到一边不好意思说出口，林彦俊看着不听话的小猫咪惩罚性的在小红果上轻咬了一下。”

“啊—彦俊！”林彦俊满意的看着尤长靖尖叫的样子，又把跳蛋开到了三档。

“现在叫声老公听听。”

“不……不要。”

“嗯？不听话呦。”林彦俊把跳蛋关闭，突然袭来的空虚感令尤长靖渴望一个更巨大的东西来填满他。

“老公！老公！老公！”

林彦俊转到耳边舔着尤长靖的耳廓。“好想看你被干到疯狂叫我老公的样子。”尤长靖受不了林彦俊突如其来的骚话，一下子射了林彦俊一身。

林彦俊安抚的摸了摸尤长靖的头，尤长靖整个人像八爪鱼一样缠上了他。像是在跟他赌气，尤长靖张嘴在他脖子上狠狠咬了一口。

“混蛋！”

“还有更混蛋的，你想不想见识一下。”林彦俊把尤长靖扔到床上，解开浴巾，露出那处巨大的性器。

“好大。”尤长靖不小心把自己心里话说了出来，不好意思的把脸埋到枕头里。林彦俊自然很满意尤长靖的反应，毕竟男人不能太小。

林彦俊早就硬的不行了，但是他怕尤长靖第一次受伤才做了那么多前戏。他在穴口附近摸索想找一个合适的位置进去。

尤长靖虽然不好意思看他，但是心里急死了想他怎么还不进来！咬了咬牙，尤长靖做出一个让他后悔一晚上的决定。

尤长靖把腿打开，摆成了M字，用特别欲求不满的表情看着林彦俊“老公，快点进来，我想要。”

林彦俊看着这一幕差点没直接射出来，他一个挺身，贯穿了尤长靖。可是自己的巨大还是给尤长靖带来了疼痛，尤长靖扭曲的脸让他心疼的抱紧了他。

“没事的，忍一忍，等下就不疼的。”

“卧槽，林彦俊你混蛋，好疼。”

“谁叫你勾引我。”

尤长靖感觉自己像被撕裂了一样，整个人都在颤抖，但是过了一会，一丝丝快感疯狂袭来，林彦俊也动作了起来。

尤长靖从没有体会过什么叫欲仙欲死可能就是现在吧。林彦俊在他身体里九深一浅的戳刺，搞得他浪叫不断。

“长靖，你好紧啊。”林彦俊第一次进入尤长靖的身体，那里比他想象的更加温暖柔软，无数个夜里梦到过的画面，少年青春期时性幻想的对象现在就真实的在自己身下忘情呻吟着，林彦俊情难自禁狠狠要着尤长靖。

“长靖，你吸的我好舒服，爱死你了。”

“闭嘴～嗯～”

“老公棒不棒。”

“棒个鬼啊，混蛋！狗逼林彦俊！”

“长靖，说你爱我。”

林彦俊床上骚话多到不行，尤长靖害羞的要死了，只能用嘴堵住林彦俊那些想蹦出来的骚话。

林彦俊因为尤长靖主动的亲吻动作突然变得凶猛，尤长靖双腿不得不死死缠着着林彦俊的腰。

林彦俊不断在尤长靖敏感点上戳刺，尤长靖到最后已经叫不出来了，只能张着嘴喘息。林彦俊爱死尤长靖高潮的样子。

林彦俊最后时刻紧紧抱着尤长靖，吻住尤长靖的唇，两人一起释放在大床上。

尤长靖被林彦俊抱着去了浴室，他射了好几次已经一点力气也没有了，任由林彦俊给他清理。

可是当林彦俊老禽兽再一次顶在他屁股上时，他真的在心里骂了林彦俊祖宗十八代，可是也算了，谁叫他认栽，他承认他好像喜欢上了这个屁孩。

“卧槽，林彦俊你够了，阳台绝对不行，你给我绑什么奇怪的绳子啦！”

“快把项圈给我拿开，我不是你的宠物猫啊！”

“把镜子给我拿开，我不要看啊～唔～”

“林彦俊狗逼，混蛋！”

“啊～轻点～”

恋爱这种事，时机决定一切。重要的时刻，如果没把重要的心意表达出来，再命运的邂逅，也无济于事。所以现在我想对你说“尤长靖，我爱你。”


End file.
